All I Want is You
by Mr. Toasty
Summary: Kenny decides to do something special for Butters's birthday. Fluff ensues. Bunny one-shot to the tune of "All I Want is You," by Kimya Dawson. Not a songfic, but it's got a song going in the background. Please, R&R! Rated T for language and boys kissing.


I. Love. Bunny. I really do. Why are all of the "fourth friend" pairings so damn _cute_?  
I sense a Tweek x Butters in my future...  
Soo, read and review, please please PLEASE! Your reviews are the bane of my existence! I _demand_ reviews! Pretty pretty please?

* * *

"_If I was a flower  
Growing wild and free,  
All I'd want is you  
To be my sweet honey bee.  
And if I was a tree  
Growing tall and green,  
All I'd want is you  
To shade me  
And be my leaves."_

I was lying on my bed in my room when I heard it. It was my favorite song, but I didn't think anyone knew it. _Anyone except…_

"Butters!" a familiar voice called.

I ran to my window and threw it open. There he was, my orange-clad prince, equipped with a boombox and his signature blithe smile.

"_All I want is you;  
Will you be my bride?  
Take me by the hand  
And stand by my side.  
All I want is you;  
Will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms  
And sway me like the sea."_

"Hey, Buttercup!" Kenny called, waving a gloved hand. He smiled that bright, charming smile; the one that anyone would fall for. The boombox was by his feet, my favorite song blaring from it. His hood was off of his face and his parka was open and hanging limply from his shoulders.

I smiled back, feeling pink smudges settling over my cheeks.

"Get your adorable little ass down here!" he called.

"Aw, geez, Ken, I-I can't, on account of, I'm grounded…"

"_If you were a river  
In the mountains tall,  
The rumble of your water  
Would be my call.  
If you were the winter,  
I know I'd be the snow;  
Just as long as you're with me,  
Let the cold winds blow."_

"Your parents home?"

"Not right now, no."

I watched him walk toward my house, and, as I hung out my window to watch him, I noticed a ladder, propped up against my house, that led right up to my window. Kenny climbed up the ladder and soon we were face-to-face.

"Hey, Romeo," I said, smiling, and gave Kenny a quick peck on the lips.

"Look, Juliet," Kenny said, feigning seriousness, his hands resting on my waist, "You need to get a balcony or something, because Randy's getting sick of me 'borrowing' his ladder."

The boombox below kept on playing.

"_All I want is you;  
Will you be my bride?  
Take me by the hand  
And stand by my side.  
All I want is you;  
Will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms  
And sway me like the sea."_

"My parents don't really like you coming around so often, either. Well, they say you're no good for me," I said, my eyes down.

Kenny lifted my chin so we were face-to-face. He cocked his head, "You like me coming around here, right, Buttercup?"

I smiled, taking his hand in mine, "Of course I do, Ken!"

"Good," He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. Kenny looked down at his shaky perch on the ladder, "Now, about that balcony?" He asked, laughing.

"_If you were a wink,  
I'd be a nod.  
If you were a seed,  
Well, I'd be a pod.  
If you were the floor,  
I'd wanna be the rug;  
And if you were a kiss,  
I know I'd be a hug."_

Kenny climbed into my room through the window. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, hungrily. He kissed me back, gently wrapping his arms around my waist. Kenny was always gentle with me. That's what I love about him. _Actually, I love everything about him_.

I smiled into my boyfriend's mouth. He pulled away and looked at me with an amused expression on his face, "And why are you so happy?"

"_All I want is you;  
Will you be my bride?  
Take me by the hand  
And stand by my side.  
All I want is you;  
Will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms  
And sway me like the sea."_

"My boyfriend does something incredibly romantic and special and I'm not allowed to be happy?" I asked, laughing.

"No. You're not," Kenny pouted playfully. I punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He said, pulling his puppy-dog eyes on me.

"_If you were the wood,  
I'd be the fire.  
If you were the love,  
I'd be the desire.  
If you were a castle,  
I'd be your moat;  
And if you were an ocean,  
I'd learn to float."_

We sat down on my bed, "Your parents are out? Today of all days?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I-I guess they had better things to do today," I tapped my knuckles together, a nervous habit I had picked up years ago.

"Assholes," Kenny hissed. He turned to me and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, "You deserve better than that."

I smiled, blushing, "Aaw, th-thanks Ken. But, I-I'm used to it…"

"Bullshit," I flinched. I always hated it when he swore. Kenny put a comforting hand on my waist, "No offence, but your parents kinda suck. You deserve better."

I leaned over to hug him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head, "I love you, Butters."

"I love you, too, Kenny."

"_All I want is you;  
Will you be my bride?  
Take me by the hand  
And stand by my side.  
All I want is you;  
Will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms  
And sway me like the sea.  
All I want is you;  
Will you be my bride?  
Take me by the hand  
And stand by my side.  
All I want is you;  
Will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms  
And sway me like the sea."_

"Happy birthday, Buttercup."

* * *

God, that song is just so _Butters!_ Liek, srsly, you guys! The song is All I Want is You by Kimya Dawson. I love her! You should listen to it. It's a great song.  
You see that button down there? It's called a "Review Button," and I am begging you to click on it and write something. Anything. Just let me know you exist! Seriously, it doesn't even have to be a positive review. Click. The. Button.


End file.
